En busca del regalo perfecto
by Isla de Thera
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Ginny, y Harry no sabe qué regalarle. ¿Un organizador de tareas, como le regaló Hermione? ¿O una cadenita, como Lavender le dió a Ron? ¡Se aceptan sugerencias! Post DH.
1. In my life

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, aquí solo estiramos al infinito sus posibilidades.

**EN BUSCA DEL REGALO PERFECTO  
><strong>

-¿Estaréis de vuelta para el cumpleaños de Ginny? Me gustaría que celebráramos todos juntos su mayoría de edad.- Bill se despedía ya, después de cenar en La Madriguera, cuando hizo la pregunta.

-Espero que sí, hijo. Si todo va bien,- el señor Weasley miró a Hermione, que se había puesto tensa de repente - solo estaremos en Australia un par de semanas.

-¡Estupendo! Bueno, pues aprovechad y divertíos un poco. Nunca vienen mal unas vacaciones.

Todos los presentes sonrieron con más o menos ganas. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la caída de Voldemort y la muerte de Fred, y el mundo mágico empezaba a creerse que la vida podía volver a la normalidad. Pero aun quedaban muchas heridas que cerrar, muchos flecos por resolver, uno de los cuales era traer de vuelta a los desmemorizados padres de Hermione. La muchacha no había querido apresurar su regreso, y se había concentrado en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y en ayudar a los Weasley y a las otras familias que había sufrido pérdidas. Pero la sensación de calma se iba extendiendo, y finalmente, para sorpresa de todos, Ron había expresado con voz tímida que tal vez ella deseara ir a buscarlos ya.

Y a partir de ahí, los acontecimientos se desmadraron. Hermione se derritió por la forma en que su novio propuso el viaje, y Harry se adhirió al plan como si hubiera sido idea suya, asegurando a la muchacha que no la dejaría sola ahora que era ella la que necesitaba apoyo. Ginny montó en cólera al saber que pretendían volver a dejarla atrás, y amenazó con aparecerse por su cuenta en el otro continente, de forma que la expedición incluyó un nuevo miembro. Charlie, que había terminado de cazar a algunas criaturas que los mortífagos habían soltado en zonas pobladas, decidió que visitar el remoto país podía ser muy beneficioso para su curriculum. Al oírlo, Molly Weasley se negó en redondo a perder de vista de nuevo a ninguno de sus hijos, sobre todo cuando una era menor y viajaban dos parejas adolescentes, de forma que se autonombró jefa de la expedición. Entonces, Percy Weasley esgrimió sus contactos como antiguo miembro del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y se ofreció a acompañarlos para facilitarles los trámites, y nadie quiso rechazarlo por su evidente necesidad de hacerse perdonar su anterior comportamiento con la familia. Ante esta desbandada, George, cuya vida se asemejaba mucho a la de un vegetal desde la muerte de su gemelo, había acentuado su expresión de desvalimiento, y Hermione le había preguntado si no le gustaría acompañarlos. Finalmente, Arthur Weasley carraspeó antes de anunciar que suponía que en el Ministerio podrían pasarse unos días sin él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquello no eran unas vacaciones, sino una misión importantísima y oficial para resarcir de sus sacrificios a una de las heroínas de la guerra.

Así que al día siguiente, todos los Weasley excepto Bill y Fleur, que esperaban la visita de los Delacour, más Harry y Hermione, iban a usar un traslador que los llevaría a Sydney. Y con todos esos preparativos, Harry no había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que Bill acaba de recordarle.

El cumpleaños de Ginny.

Al meterse en la cama esa noche, Harry no pudo dormir, y no era a causa de los ronquidos de Ron. ¿Cómo no había recordado el cumpleaños de Ginny? En realidad, él supo la fecha por simple casualidad, un día que le había pedido a la chica la carta astral que la profesora Trelawney les había mandado como deberes, con el loable fin de copiarla para su clase de Astronomía. Pero después de eso sí había asistido a una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños, aunque claro, todavía no habían estado saliendo. En aquel momento, ella solo era la hermana de Ron. Y él ni siquiera le había hecho un regalo…

Un regalo. Tenía que hacerle un regalo a Ginny por su cumpleaños.

¿Qué podía regalarle? No podía ser un regalo cualquiera, sino algo especial, tan especial como era ella. La mente de Harry se quedó en blanco: apenas tenía unas horas antes de partir para Australia, y debía decidir qué regalarle para conseguirlo antes de irse, o al menos dejarlo encargado. ¿Qué podía ser?

Revolviéndose en la cama, Harry empezó a recordar los regalos que él mismo había recibido. Hasta los once años, sus cumpleaños y las Navidades habían pasado con más pena que gloria, recibiendo apenas alguna prenda de ropa de primera necesidad, o algun juguete ya usado y desechado por su primo. El contraste de sus miserables regalos con la abundancia de presentes ofrecidos a Dudley lo había hecho sentir más palpablemente la desgracia de haber perdido a sus padres.

Todo había cambiado al llegar a Hogwarts. El afecto que allí le habían brindado sus amigos y algunos de sus profesores nunca podría medirlo, pero sí tenía los testimonios materiales de ello. Harry sintió un acceso de nostalgia al acordarse de Hedwig, la fiel lechuza que Hagrid le había obsequiado en su primera visita al callejón Diagon, y que había dado la vida por él. El tosco guardabosques había demostrado una sensibilidad muy especial, insospechable por sus aspecto, a la hora de hacerle regalos como el álbum con fotografías de sus padres que tantas y tantas tardes había revisado mitigando un poco su sensación de pérdida. Había sido un regalo sencillo, nada costoso, pero emotivo. Algo así quizá gustara a Ginny.

También Hagrid le había entregado, por su último cumpleaños, un objeto de gran utilidad, y que a la postre había contribuido a salvarle la vida: su monedero de piel de moke, en el cual había escondido la snitch, el trozo de espejo, su varita dañada, y tantas otras cosas durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. De apariencia burda, pero muy práctico, y adecuado para poner a buen recaudo pertenencias íntimas… Si le regalaba algo así a Ginny, podía pasarse luego días intentando averiguar lo que la pícara pelirroja habría escondido dentro.

Aunque la reina de los regalos útiles siempre había sido Hermione. Harry sonrió en la oscuridad al recordar el organizador de deberes que la chica le había obsequiado antes de sus TIMOS… nunca nada le había hecho menos ilusión que organizar sus deberes, y sin embargo el cariño y la sincera preocupación que Hermione había puesto en ese regalo lo hacía ahora valioso a sus ojos. Aunque claro, no pensaba regalarle nada similar a Ginny, por muy exigente que fuera el séptimo curso en Hogwarts. No quería encontrase con la libreta volando en dirección a su cabeza. Quizá más éxito tendría otro de los útiles regalos de Hermione: un kit para limpiar la escoba. Ahora que presumiblemente Ginny sería capitana del equipo de quidditch,…

¿Y por qué no una escoba, directamente? La idea le llegó como un rayo. Ella disfrutaría intensamente de volar en una Saeta de Fuego como la suya. Que también había sido un regalo, este de su padrino. Y la profesora McGonagall fue quien le regaló su primera escoba, una atención nada frecuente en la estricta nueva directora de Hogwarts, pero es que cuando alguien tiene pasión por volar, una escoba es un obsequio obvio y garantía de éxito, por ser útil a la vez que lúdica, un regalo pensado para hacer gozar a su propietario. Una combinación interesante. Harry esperaba que Ginny no saliera con la vieja cantinela de su madre acerca de no gastar demasiado dinero en ellos. Cualquier cantidad de oro de su cámara de Gringotts que él gastara en agasajar a cualquiera de los Weasley sería el dinero mejor empleado del mundo, y Ginny no era cualquiera de los Weasley, ella era…

En realidad, técnicamente no era nada. Entre el final de la guerra, los funerales de Fred, Lupin, Tonks y tantos otros, la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y eso, ellos dos no habían tenido nada parecido a una cita ni a una declaración. Sí que habían hablado, se habían abrazado y pasado tiempo juntos, muy juntos,… Harry sonrió bobamente ante el recuerdo del día anterior, cuando la noche los había sorprendido besándose en la hierba. De una forma tácita, habían retomado su relación allí donde había quedado interrumpida durante el funeral de Dumbledore, pero quizá había llegado el momento de hacer que su relación con Ginny diera un paso más. Tal vez el regalo adecuado ayudara a dar ese paso, y en ese caso, no creía que la escoba fuera lo más indicado.

Harry pensó en los regalos que se hacían las parejas. Una mueca irónica le sobrevino al pensar en el perfume que Ron le había entregado a Hermione las navidades que pasaron en Grimmauld Place, cuando el pelirrojo aun negaba categóricamente que la muchacha fuera nada más que una amiga para él. Hermione pareció muy complacida por el hecho de que las ranas de chocolate hubieran dado paso a algo más personal. Pero él no tenía ni idea de perfumes, y de hecho, no tenía el menor deseo de que Ginny oliera de otra forma de cómo lo hacía. Tal cual era perfecta.

Al pensar en la forma en que Ron había hecho el tonto durante años sin decidirse a ir a por Hermione, no pudo evitar en su mente la imagen de su amigo enzarzado en un húmedo beso con Lavender Brown. La chica, en el momento culminante de su empalagoso enamoramiento, había entregado a Ron un colgante en forma de corazón que el pelirrojo jamás se había puesto y del que supuestamente se había deshecho enseguida (aunque sobre esto Harry tenía una teoría). Una joya era un regalo clásico entre novios, y se le antojaba adecuado regalarle a Ginny un símbolo de la perduración del amor entre ellos a través del tiempo y las dificultades.

Claro que decidirse por una joya tampoco solucionaba su problema, porque ¿qué joya le daría? Harry descartó a bote pronto un anillo, porque tendría que quitárselo para jugar al quidditch y además, podía confundirse con otro tipo de anillo que el joven soñaba con ofrecerle, pero más adelante. Probablemente una cadenita con un colgante iría bien, aunque el recuerdo del colgante de Lavender aun le daba risa. Quizá no fuera una joya la única opción. De alguna forma, no se imaginaba a Ginny con nada así, ella no necesitaba ese tipo de adornos, estaba más guapa cuanto más sencilla vestía, con su cara lavada plagada de pecas y sus jerseys de vivos colores contrastando con el pelo.

¡Los famosos jerseys Weasley! Ese sí que era un regalo especial, al menos para Harry. La primera vez que Molly le envió uno, el chico sintió una cálida sensación, y no porque fuera de lana, sino por sentirse de una vez aceptado, deseado, querido. Aunque entonces no fuera consciente, en ese momento decidió que quería formar parte de esa familia, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Ninguna joya comprada tendría el valor de una prenda que hubiera confeccionado él mismo, por más rústica o ajena a la moda que esta fuera. Los gorros tejidos por Hermione con el fin de liberar a los elfos domésticos eran obras dignas de colgar en el museo de los horrores, al mismo nivel que el informe retrato que Dobby le había dibujado una vez, pero en ambos casos los elevados ideales que habían movido a sus autores los hacía valiosos. Tal vez había llegado la hora de que aprendiera a coser.

Claro que ninguna prenda de vestir sería nunca tan especial como la capa de invisibilidad que su padre, a través de Dumbledore, le había legado. Obviamente, no era una prenda normal, ni en sus cualidades ni en su origen. Era la capa de los Peverell, imbuida de magia antigua con la finalidad de proteger al propietario y sus seres queridos, pasando de generación en generación, hasta convertirse en algo realmente especial, que varias veces le había salvado la vida, incluso en su enfrentamiento contra Voldemort. Un regalo así sí que sería digno de Ginny, un regalo que perdurara a través del tiempo, que luego podría pasar a sus hijos.

Hijos. Harry notó que empapaba de sudor las sábanas, y no sólo por la calurosa noche de verano que disfrutaban. Aún no podía pensar en sus hijos. Él era el hijo. El hijo de James y Lily.

Su madre le había hecho el mejor regalo. Le había regalado la vida, dos veces. Tres, si contaba la forma en que había aparecido junto a su padre, a Sirius y a Lupin, saliendo desde la piedra oculta en la snitch, la noche en que pensó que iba a morir. Su madre lo había mantenido vivo aun a costa de su propia vida, y ese era el regalo definitivo. Nada podía igualarlo. No era nada material, ni podía envolverse y ponerle un lazo, pero su madre le había regalado vida, valor, esperanza. En ese último momento en que se dejó abatir por la maldición de Voldmeort, su madre lo había sostenido. Pero no solo ella. Fue el beso de Ginny lo que acudió a su mente en el que creyó que era su último instante, el beso que ella le había ofrendado a cambio de nada, por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, cuando ya no eran novios, y ella ya sabía que se iba a marchar, sin poder asegurar el regreso.

Ese sí que había sido un regalo perfecto. ¿Cómo había dicho Ginny? "Algo ligero, que se pudiera transportar, y que te recuerde a mí". Y también había sido increíblemente útil, no al estilo de Hermione, claro, pero sin ese beso quizá hubiera desistido de su lucha alguna de las noches que pasaron huyendo de un lugar a otro en la inhóspita tienda de campaña. Y había sido algo personal, y eterno, y placentero, mucho más que las ranas de chocolate que tantas veces se habían obsequiado unos a otros. Y mira que las ranas estaban ricas. Y había sido cálido como un jersey Weasley, y lo había hecho volar como una escoba, y le había dado la esperanza de una familia, y raíces como el álbum de fotos de Hagrid. Y además, había sido una sorpresa, porque él no esperaba tal gesto de entrega y desprendimiento de la chica con la que, al fin y al cabo, había cortado sin muchas explicaciones un par de meses antes.

-Recapitulando, pensó Harry, medio incorporándose en la almohada: necesito un regalo bonito, no muy aparatoso ni caro, útil pero especial, a ser posible hecho por mí mismo y que no se estropee con el tiempo, que sea cálido y dé gusto, con un mensaje romántico pero que no sea cursi, y encima que la sorprenda. Y lo necesito para ya mismo. Chupado.

Harry gimió, enterrando su cara bajo las sábanas. ¿Qué demonios le regalaba a Ginny?

**00000**

Aprovecho para agradecer a dos personas que me dejaron reviews en mi anterior historia, pero no dejaron cuenta donde poder contestarles. Una de ellas pedía una continuación para "Hola, mamá. Hola, papá". No tengo prevista hacerla, creo que esa historia no da más de sí, pero sí preveo que este nuevo fic tenga un capítulo más, si hay demanda.

Me explico: esto está basado en hechos reales, más o menos, y es que hay veces que decidir un regalo para alguien es muy fácil, pero otras veces parece que las ideas huyen y no hay manera. Así que yo sé más o menos por donde quiero seguir esto, pero el regalo en sí, aun está por decidir... ¡Se aceptan sugerencias!


	2. With a little help from my friends

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling. Pero me encanta compartirlos.

**En busca del regalo perfecto **

**2. With a little help from my friends**

La estancia en Australia resultó muy fructífera. Apenas tres días después de llegar a las antípodas localizaron a Wendell y Monica Wilkins viviendo en la localidad costera de Cairns, y antes de cumplirse la semana Hermione, flanqueada por Ron y Harry, se plantó ante sus padres para deshacer el hechizo desmemorizante. La muy difícil conversación que los Granger mantuvieron con su hija a continuación no la presenció nadie, pero al salir de la casa, los tres tenían los ojos húmedos y las manos entrelazadas, de modo que Charlie anunció que era un buen momento para tomarse unas vacaciones.

Las tenían bien merecidas.

**000**

**00000**

**000**

En las siguientes dos semanas, hubo tiempo para todo, y Harry decidió aprovechar para sondear discretamente a los Weasley, incluida Ginny, acerca del regalo de cumpleaños. Como Charlie se había empecinado en probar qué era eso del surf, todos estaban en la playa. Pretextando cansancio, dejó a los hermanos pelirrojos batallar con tablas y olas y se sentó en una toalla junto a Hermione.

-¿Qué puedo regalarle a Ginny por su cumpleaños, Hermione? Tú debes saber lo que quiere.

Su amiga lo miró, divertida.

-¿Me lo tienes que preguntar a mí? Se supone que tú eres su novio: tú deberías saber lo quiere.

-Ya, pero tú eres su amiga, y además una chica. Estáis en sintonía. Anda, no seas mala, dime qué puede hacerle ilusión.

-¡Harry! – Ginny, radiante de felicidad, el rostro encendido por el sol y el ejercicio, aparecía entre la espuma de las olas agitando el brazo.- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Es como ir en escoba! ¡Ven!

-¡Sí, Harry! ¡A ver quién se cae primero! – George y Ron hacían el mismo gesto, aferrados cada uno a una tabla.

-Yo la veo bastante ilusionada ahora, Harry.- volvió a reír Hermione. – Tal vez debas regalarle una tabla de surf.

-Uhm….- Harry se levantó para acompañar a sus amigos en el agua. Ginny, George, Ron,… todos reían de forma espontánea. Cualquier regalo que hiciera que Ginny riera así, con sus hermanos, como ninguno lo había hecho desde hacía meses, sería genial.

**000**

**00000**

**000**

-¿Qué hablabas con Hermione esta mañana?

Estaban paseando por la playa después de cenar, disfrutando de la cálida temperatura y la blanquecina luz de la luna.

-De nada.- Harry no quería que Ginny insistiera y le acabara sacando lo del regalo, así que intentó distraerla. – De sus padres y de cómo se han tomado todo. El encuentro con ellos fue duro, creo que no he visto a Hermione tan cerca de derrumbarse ni siquiera cuando…

"Cuando Ron se fue", había pensado, pero no lo dijo. No sabía si Ginny conocía aquel capítulo en particular de la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, y no iba a ser él quien lo sacara a colación. No esa noche.

-Ha sido estupendo cómo la habéis apoyado, Harry. Casi ni reconozco a Ron, todos los detalles que está teniendo. Y bueno, ya sé que para ti Hermione es…

Harry tuvo una sensación de _dejà vu_. Esa conversación ya la había tenido con otro Weasley. Pero nunca se había parado a pensar sobre lo que Ginny opinaba sobre su trato con Hermione. Frenó en seco el paseo y se quedó muy quieto, mirando a Ginny con duda.

-Yo no soy Ron, Harry. – la menuda muchacha lo encaró, y le puso las manos en el torso.- Sé lo que es Hermione para ti y no voy a ponerme celosa por que pasen tiempo juntos. Sé que ella está unida a ti por todo lo que han vivido desde hace años, todas sus aventuras,… el trío de oro, ¿no?

Harry se perdió en la mirada de su chica y se maravilló de cómo ella podía entenderlo tan bien, ser tan perceptiva y aceptarlo tal y como era. Aunque él también estaba empezando a desarrollar un sexto sentido que le murmuraba que, a pesar de sus palabras, Ginny hubiera deseado poder formar parte de esas aventuras pasadas.

"Formarás parte de las aventuras futuras, Ginny Weasley", se prometió a sí mismo, volviendo a tomarla de la mano para continuar el paseo. ¿Qué podría regalarle para hacérselo ver?

**000**

**00000**

**000**

Una mañana, agotados de cabalgar olas en la playa, decidieron visitar un poco el interior del país. La numerosa expedición acabó deteniéndose en un rancho que anunciaba la posibilidad de asistir a rodeos y exhibiciones de caballos. Como un rayo, Ginny se encaramó a las vallas donde una docena de hermosos pura sangre aguardaban, piafando con nervio, su hora de salir a la pista.

Harry se quedó atrás con Molly Weasley, y ambos contemplaron desde la grada como la muchacha no perdía detalle de los ejercicios que cada jinete ejecutaba con su montura.

-Ginny adora los caballos. Cuando era pequeña, tía Muriel tenía un pony en su casa y a ella le encantaba montarlo. Lo hizo hasta que Fred…- la voz de Molly se quebró, y Harry le echó un brazo por los hombros, sin mirarla, dándole tiempo para que se rehiciera. Iban ya muchas conversaciones en que cualquier mención al gemelo acababa con un llanto a duras penas contenido -… y George hicieron estallar el establo con magia accidental. Después de eso, Muriel no los volvió a invitar, y Ginny tuvo que conformarse con un pony de peluche.

-¿Un pony de peluche? – Harry se sonrió, y se le vino a la cabeza la sesión del ED en que Ginny había aprendido a convocar su patronus.

-Sí, un pony. Al principio era color canela, con la crin oscura, pero acabó tan manoseado que parecía gris.

-Nunca lo vi en La Madriguera.

-Cuando fue a entrar a Hogwarts, Ginny decidió dejárselo en casa para que los demás no creyeran que era una niña pequeña. Pero después de lo mal que lo pasó ese año, con el diario, el verano siguiente volvió a dormir con su pequeño pony. _Cinnamon_ lo llamaba. Luego desapareció, creo que lo perdimos en Egipto cuando estuvimos visitando a Bill.

-Me hubiera gustado fijarme más en Ginny cuando era pequeña. – comentó Harry, bebiéndose con los ojos a la chica pelirroja, que había conseguido que la dejaran montar un brioso corcel color castaño. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podía interpretarse de sus palabras, miró a Molly, que lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.– ¡No he querido decir eso!, es solo que…

-Mi hija siempre ha sido una luchadora. – Arthur Weasley había estado escuchando discretamente la conversación desde el asiento de atrás, y solo ahora intervenía.- Qué remedio, con las fieras que había en casa. Muy independiente, y dependiente a la vez. Puede iniciar una rebelión en Hogwarts, y luego aceptar que yo le prohíba participar en la batalla… aunque solo por un rato. Por eso me alegro que estéis juntos, porque sé que tú no la apartarás de nosotros. Pero, Harry, escúchame bien esto: Ginny sigue siendo mi niña pequeña, mi princesa, y todavía tiene derecho, si quiere, a sentirse como tal. Ya sé que con todo lo que ha pasado, todos habéis crecido, madurado: habéis vivido muy deprisa. Ojalá que a partir de ahora os lo toméis con calma, os deis la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida despacio, y si queréis, comportaros como críos. Pero espero que tengáis mucho, mucho, cuidado. ¿Me explico bien?

La mirada de Arthur taladró a Harry, que recordó la forma en que el señor Weasley lo había tratado cuando se hizo pasar por Runcorn, en su incursión al Ministerio. Una mirada muy, muy seria. Tragó saliva. Burlar la vigilancia de Ron para buscar unos momentos de intimidad con Ginny era una cosa, pero si el señor Weasley lo miraba así, tendría que andar con cuidado. Con mucho cuidado.

**000**

**00000**

**000**

El día antes de de regresar a casa, todos salieron a comer a un restaurante que los padres de Hermione habían frecuentado en el último año. Estaba en una calle cercana a la playa, escondido entre tiendas de artesanía local llenas de pañuelos de vivos colores y souvenirs.

Comieron hasta hartarse, y eso era mucho en el caso de los Weasley. Las conversaciones iban y venían de un extremo a otro de la mesa: Charlie sugería a Ginny posibles jugadas que podría ensayar cuando volvieran a jugar al quidditch, Jean Granger intercambiaba opiniones con Molly sobre la vestimenta de un grupo de surfistas que había entrado en el local, Percy sugería planes de expansión para el negocio de George, Arthur interrogaba al señor Granger sobre el uso de los bracketts, y Ron y Hermione participaban en un extraño ritual que consistía en intentar trocear la comida utilizando una sola mano mientras la otra estaba fuera de la vista, bajo el mantel.

Harry observaba el panorama feliz, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ese era su último día en Australia. Volver a La Madriguera sería volver a la realidad, una realidad en la que George apenas podía soportar entrar en su tienda, abarrotada de los artefactos que había inventado junto a su gemelo. Volver a una realidad que incluiría, en breve, su presencia como testigo en los juicios contra los mortífagos, los Malfoy incluidos, y que lo obligaría a contar, otra vez, todos los horrores que habían sufrido el último año. Una realidad que incluía hacerse cargo de una mansión cargada de malos recuerdos en Grimmauld Place. Una realidad que pasaba, a muy corto plazo, por una nueva separación de Ginny, que cursaría su último año en Hogwarts mientras que él aun se debatía entre la oferta de Kingsley para entrar en la academia de aurores sin realizar los EXTASIS, o simplemente dedicarse a pasear su pesada imagen de Elegido por el mundo mágico.

Irse de Australia era volver a algo que, de momento, le causaba demasiado dolor. Pero no tenía elección. Si pudiera elegir, no volver, lo haría. Si pudiera elegir no tener que elegir nunca más, elegiría eso.

**000**

**00000**

**000**

A los pocos días de regresar a La Madriguera, con la dosis de melancolía que eso les supuso, un nuevo proyecto captó la atención de Molly Weasley, que se entregó a él como si la vida le fuera en ello. La vida no, pero la salud mental, un poco: había que organizar el cumpleaños de Harry.

Abundante comida, un montón de paquetes envueltos en papeles coloridos, y un selecto grupo de amigos que incluyó a Luna Lovegood, muy recuperada tras su confinamiento, a Andrómeda Tonks, que parecía haber envejecido veinte años desde que Harry la conoció, pero que aún así no dejó que nadie más que ella bregara con el pequeño Teddy Lupin, y a Kingsley Shacklebolt, que declaró que se había escapado de su propia escolta para asistir a la fiesta.

-Parece que vas a seguir siendo famoso, Harry. – se burló suavemente Ginny cuando se sentaron juntos frente a la casa para descansar después de jugar al quidditch un rato. – Es la segunda vez que el ministro de magia asiste a tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Me temo que voy a tener que seguir aguantando que _Corazón de bruja_ y _El Profeta_ te saquen en portada, y que todas esas niñas tontas te escriban cartas de amor.

-¿Celosa de mi fama? – Harry siguió la broma. – Tú sabías donde te metías al salir con una celebridad.

-¿Presumiendo? A lo mejor un día de estos te sorprendo y me hago más famosa que tú.- Ginny faroleó con una sonrisa y se levantó para tomar un refresco de la mesa.

-Pues no sería mala idea.- musitó, sonriente, Harry, siguiéndola en busca de las cervezas de mantequilla. – Aunque para mí, ya eres una estrella.

**00000**

Un rato más tarde, aun durante la fiesta, Molly consiguió mantener entretenida a Ginny durante un rato con los últimos detalles del pastel, y Harry aprovechó para reunir a todos los presentes.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda. Quiero que el cumpleños de Ginny sea muy especial, así que declaro inaugurada la Operación Snitch.

-¿Operación Snitch? – preguntó George, enarcando las cejas.

-Sí, porque encontrar el regalo apropiado para vuestra hermana ha sido como buscar la snitch… pero creo que lo he conseguido.

**000**

**00000**

**000**

Esto iba a ser un fic de solo dos capítulos, pero al final me he liado y para justificar el final se me hacía necesario meter estas escenas previas... espero que no se aburran de esta pequeña transición, no me tardaré mucho en desvelar el final. Muchas gracias por los reviews, sobre todo a Vicky riddle que se animó a sugerir un regalo.


	3. All you need is love

**En busca del regalo perfecto**

_Este capítulo me quedó larguíiiiisimo, pero creo que no tenía sentido cortarlo, y además así compenso la espera (catástrofe informática habemus). Tómense su tiempo._

_Sobra decir que los personajes son de JK Rowling, pero la trama está basada en hechos reales de los cuales la rubia ni ha oído hablar._

**3. All you need is love**

Ginny cobró lentamente consciencia de que estaba despierta. Una tenue claridad se adivinaba tras sus párpados, pero los apretó, testaruda. No tenía por que madrugar el día de sus cumpleaños. Y no tenía deseo alguno de hacerlo, sobre cuando Harry no iba a estar en La Madriguera para celebrarlo con ella.

Siguió un rato más acurrucada en su cama. No le había sentado nada bien que Harry tuviera que marcharse el día antes con Kingsley para visitar Azkaban, y no solo por lo desagradable de la misión. Había esperado que él estuviera a su lado el día de su cumpleaños. En realidad, había esperado que estuviera con ella todos los días que quedaban hasta el principio del curso. Harry no era el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero desde que estaba viviendo en La Madriguera sí que le había demostrado que podía ofrecerle muchos detalles cariñosos. Ginny no sentía ninguna necesidad de una declaración formal para sentir que era la novia de Harry, que era hombre de pocas palabras y prefería los hechos para hacer que se sintiera así, pero por eso mismo, su ausencia en este día la decepcionaba más de lo que quería admitir.

Por un momento, había pensado que la marcha de Harry era muy extraña. Tal vez él le estaba preparando alguna sorpresa para la fiesta que habría por la tarde. Pero ella prefería su compañía a cualquier sorpresa.

Después de darle unas cuantas vueltas en la cabeza a estas ideas, al final Ginny no encontró más excusas para seguir en la cama, sobre todo cuando empezaba a escuchar ruidos por la casa. Se estiró y bostezó ruidosamente, mientras abría los ojos con parsimonia, y al fijar la vista, lo vió todo amarillo. Parpadeó, y siguió viéndolo todo amarillo. Parpadeó de nuevo, y sacudió furiosamente la cabeza, pero el amarillo no se iba de sus ojos. Se fijó más, y el asombro desorbitó sus expresivos ojos pardos.

-¡Son flores! – musitó, impactada por la imagen. Toda su habitación estaba cubierta por una capa de diminutas florecillas amarillas: los muebles, el suelo, incluso las paredes, el techo y la misma colcha de su cama. Florecillas silvestres de tono dorado, de las mismas que abundaban en la parte de atrás de La Madriguera y que Molly llamaba _buttercups_. Eran sus flores preferidas, y ni siquiera las muchas que tuvo que recoger y tejer en guirnaldas cuando la boda de Bill y Fleur había conseguido que las aborreciera. Siempre que las veía, se sentía como en casa, y su tono le recordaba el sol de verano, el bizcocho de mantequilla de su madre, el color del león de Gryffindor. El hecho de que fueran venenosas las protegía de los animales, y ella siempre había considerado eso como una demostración de la extraña justicia de la naturaleza que, como en su caso, se complacía en dotar de armas ocultas hasta a los seres más diminutos y aparentemente frágiles.

Todo eso pasó por su mente en un momento, antes de concentrarse en la cuestión principal. ¿Qué demonios hacían todas esas flores en su cuarto? ¿Y dónde estaba Hermione, que supuestamente lo compartía con ella?

La respuesta le llegó en forma de picoteo en la ventana. Una hermosa lechuza rojiza arañaba el cristal, haciéndose notar. Aunque no la reconocía, abrió el postigo y la dejó entrar. El magnífico animal le ofreció la pata, donde había un pergamino amarrado. Lo tomó, compensando al animal con unas chucherías que sacó apresuradamente de debajo de la capa de flores que cubría su mesilla de noche. Arrebujándose en su cama de nuevo, se bebió el contenido de la carta.

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny! Sabes que lamento profundamente no poder estar esta mañana contigo, pero no quería esperar hasta esta tarde para felicitarte y darte tu regalo. La lechuza aún no tiene nombre, sé que esa es tu especialidad, pero espero que te guste. He elegido una bastante grande porque este año va a tener mucho trabajo, contigo en Hogwarts y yo en la academia: no pienso dejar que te olvides de mí, así que prepárate a recibir cartas diariamente."_

¡Como si pudiera olvidarlo! Ginny quería ser madura asumiendo que no todos los noviazgos adolescentes que empiezan en Hogwarts llegan a buen término, como había pasado con sus padres, pero en su interior no podía imaginarse ningun motivo por el que no quisiera estar con Harry para toda la vida. Y aunque él no estuviera allí con ella, se había preocupado de hacerse presente. Una lechuza era un buen regalo para ayudarlos a superar el nuevo año de separación que tenían por delante... ¿Tal vez las flores también eran suyas? Siguió leyendo.

"_He pasado diecisiete años sin hacerte un regalo de cumpleaños, así que espero que el día de hoy compense eso. Llegaré para merendar, y mientras, tal vez quieras entretenerte con tus regalos… uno por cada año de tu vida que no compartí contigo. Solo tienes que buscarlos, y a la noche te entregaré el último."_

Ginny tenía la boca abierta de asombro. ¿Cómo que buscara su… sus regalos? ¿Qué clase de jueguecito era ese? No pudo seguir decidiendo si Harry se había vuelto loco, o romántico de golpe, porque Hermione entró en la habitación, aun en pijama.

-¡Felicidades! – la chica castaña abrazó a su amiga y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. - ¿Qué hace esa lechuza aquí?

-Es un regalo de Harry. Para que podamos escribirnos cuando me vaya a Hogwarts. – balbuceó Ginny, aun intentando encajar a qué clase de juego quería jugar su novio. - ¡Un momento! ¡Tú lo sabías!

La cara de Hermione enrojeció y mostró una tímida sonrisa, mientras que la pelirroja cogía la almohada y empezaba a golpear a su amiga.

- ¡Tú… ayudaste…. a Harry…. con las flores! ¡Confiésalo!

-¡Confieso, confieso, pero para ya! – las risas llenaron la habitación, y las dos chicas recogieron sus rodillas para sentarse en la cama. – Harry me pidió que esperara a que te durmieras y llenara la habitación de flores para ti. ¿Te ha gustado?

-Ha sido precioso.

-Harry hubiera querido hacerlo él, pero…

-Sí, ya sé. Harry Potter no dejará de ser nunca el Elegido, ¿no?

-¿No te gusta que tenga esas responsabilidades, Ginny? – Hermione se puso muy seria, y su mirada vagó por la habitación, que desprendía un maravilloso olor a hierba.

-No es eso, Hermione. Yo sé que Harry no puede dejar de ser lo que es. En parte lo admiro por eso. Pero a veces me gustaría que pudiera ser solo mío, ser solo Harry, mi novio… Yo sé que él me quiere, estamos muy bien, pero… - la voz de Ginny tembló un poco. No era la primera vez que le abría su corazón a Hermione, pero confesarle su más íntimo temor le costaba- a veces tengo la sensación de que esto no puede durar, que será como la otra vez, y pasará algo y entonces él volverá a irse porque yo no soy algo permanente en su vida… y él tendrá que volver a salvar el mundo.

-¡Eso es una tontería, Ginny! – se escandalizó su amiga. – Harry no es muy hablador, pero seguro que ya te ha dicho que te quiere, que quiere que seas su novia.

-Sí, pero… ser novios no es solo pasear y besarse. Quisiera saber que él cuenta conmigo para construir el futuro. Nuestro futuro.

-Cariño, me parece que te estás poniendo sentimental antes de tiempo. Dúchate, vístete y vamos a desayunar. Lo que tú necesitas es un poco de chocolate que te suba el ánimo.- Abrazó de nuevo a su amiga, y siguió su consejo.

**000**

**00000**

**000**

Después de ducharse, Ginny regresó a su cuarto y abrió el armario buscando algo que ponerse. Iba a hacer calor, así que pensó en alguna camiseta fresca, pero lo primero que apareció ante ella fue una túnica de un color verde brillante, con una garra dorada en el pecho.

-¡Guau! – Ginny desprendió la prenda de la percha y la extendió ante sí. Era la túnica de las Arpías de Holyhead, su equipo de quidditch favorito. Cuando la hizo girar, notó que a la espalda llevaba el nombre, el número y el autógrafo de la capitana, Gwenog Jones. - ¡Guau! – repitió Ginny y, feliz, empezó a bailar estrechando la túnica contra sí como si fuera su pareja de baile. Al hacerlo, un trozo de pergamino cayó al suelo.

"_Esta prenda es un regalo para la mejor cazadora de Gryffindor en años, y para la buscadora que consiguió ganar la copa a pesar de que el tarugo de Harry Potter conseguía que lo castigaran cada dos por tres. Así que si no eres la maravillosa Ginny Weasley, ¡suéltalo!"_

Ginny soltó una carcajada al leer el mensaje que Harry le había dejado. A lo mejor hasta conseguía disfrutar de la búsqueda de sus regalos.

00000

-¡Cariño, felicidades!- Molly desvió su atención de los fogones para abrazar a su hija menor. – Te he preparado un desayuno a tu gusto…

-¡Uhmmmm! – Ron apareció por la cocina olfateando el aire como un sabueso. - ¡Qué nivel, mamá! Buñuelos, bacon, huevos revueltos, crema,… ¿No se irá a acabar la comida para la merienda, no?

-Ron, solo piensas en comer. – lo amonestó Hermione, que frunció el ceño y se sentó a la mesa bien retirada de su novio. -¿No felicitas a tu hermana?

-Ah, sí, Ginny, felicidades. ¿Me traes la confitura de cereza de la alacena, por favor? – Ron seguí escaneando el contenido de cada recipiente sobre la mesa, lamiéndose los labios de pura gula.

Ginny sonrió al ver la poca atención que su hermano había puesto en la felicitación, comparada con la que le dedicaba al bol de gachas. Se levantó y abrió la alacena, revisando su contenido hasta que un frasco de color violeta llamó su atención. Aquello no era ninguna clase de alimento, de hecho se parecía mucho a….

Los filtros amorosos que se vendían en Sortilegios Weasley. Y un trozo de pergamino asomaba por debajo. Con dedos temblorosos y una leve sonrisa, lo tomó en su mano y se apresuró a leer.

"_Este regalo es para una muchacha lindísima que nunca ha necesitado usar filtros para volver loco a cualquier chico que no fuera ciego, sordo o imbécil… y que si tengo suerte, no querrá usarlos nunca, porque ya la adoro. Así que si no eres Ginny Weasley, ¡suéltalo!"_

Ginny se apoyó en la pared, riendo suavemente y con las mejillas encendidas. Definitivamente, Harry la estaba sorprendiendo.

-¿Qué pasa con la mermelada, Ginny? – Ron seguía valorando si mezclar el bacon con los melocotones en almíbar era buena idea. Si hubiera levantado la vista un segundo, hubiera visto la cara obnubilada de su hermana. - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que Harry… me ha dejado un regalo. – repentinamente tímida, Ginny se guardó el frasco en el bolsillo y volvió a la mesa bajo el escrutinio de tres pares de ojos.

-¡Ah, sí, tus regalos! El mío y de papá lo guardaremos para la merienda, ¿te parece? – Molly hizo levitar la última jarra de cremosa leche y se sentó ella también a la mesa.

-Pues yo tengo aquí el tuyo, Ginny.- Ron le entregó un paquete antes de consagrarse a su tarea favorita: comer.

-Gracias, Ron.- era una caja de ranas de chocolate, y las dejó junto a su tazón de leche.

-¿..o …e ….omas una a…ra? – sugirió Ron espurreando de huevos revueltos el mantel.

-Sí, Ginny, anda. Tómate una ahora o cuando termine Ron se las apropiará. – apoyó Hermione.

Si Ginny hubiera estado en condiciones normales, le hubiera extrañado tanta insistencia. Pero como seguía releyendo el mensaje de Harry en el frasco de poción, asintió mecánicamente, y abrió la caja. Se metió la rana en la boca sin darle oportunidad a saltar, y sacó el cromo sin mucho interés.

Y se vio a ella.

No era un retrato tan fidedigno como otros, pero era ella. Indiscutiblemente. Allí estaba su cara redondeada, su tez clara y pecosa, el pelo rojo lacio y sus expresivos ojos marrones. El dibujo tenía un estilo que le resultaba familiar, y para no dudar más, un rótulo bajo la imagen que sonreía desde el cromo lo dejaba bien claro: Ginny Weasley.

Anonadada, giró el cromo y leyó la semblanza "de los más grandes magos y brujas de la historia". ¡Ella no era nada de eso! Y sin embargo, se reconoció en las palabras que, una vez más, su novio le había dedicado.

Si Ginny hubiera sido una chica de lágrima fácil, sus ojos se habrían desbordado por la emoción. Como no lo era, sonrió una vez más y sintió que su corazón daba botes de alegría por lo querida que se sentía en ese momento. Pero cuando viera a Harry, tenía que ajustarle las cuentas. ¿Qué era eso de "madre de sus hijos"?*

**000**

**00000**

**000**

Ginny hubiera deseado ponerse a registrar todos los rincones de La Madriguera para encontrar el resto de los regalos que Harry le había anunciado en su mensaje. No podía ni imaginar qué otras locas ideas había tenido el muchacho, y si le gustaban la mitad que las que ya le había entregado, le gustarían mucho. Pero eran sobre todo sus mensajes las que la tenían en un estado permanente de levitación. Hoy no necesitaba escoba para volar.

Pero Molly tenía otros planes, y mandó a su hija a comprar unos víveres al pueblo.

-¿No puede ir Ron? – se indignó la pelirroja. - ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

-Ron ha ido a ayudar a George para que cierre pronto la tienda. Anda, no te tardes. – ordenó inflexible su madre, alargándole el monedero con el dinero.

Sin su carné de aparición, Ginny sabía que tardaría al menos una hora en ir y volver a St. Ottery. Así que decidió tomar la escoba para aligerar una parte del camino. Se llegó al cobertizo, y nada más abrirlo, un aparatoso paquete llamó su atención desde el suelo. El inevitable pedazo de pergamino le confirmó que Harry había pasado por allí.

"_Este regalo es para la próxima capitana de quidditch de Gryffindor… aunque no creo que nunca vuelva a haber una celebración de la copa más maravillosa que la de hace dos años. Así que si no eres Ginny Weasley, ¡suéltalo!"._

Ginny se mordió los labios, recordando con rubor el beso que Harry le había dado en la sala común, frente a todos, después de ganar la copa. Ella tampoco creía que pudiera haber una celebración mejor que descubrir que el hombre de sus sueños al fin se había dado cuenta de su existencia. Desgarró el papel de regalo y descubrió una reluciente Saeta de fuego Premier. Silbó de admiración. Esa era una escoba profesional, una de las más caras. Sin saber por qué, no quiso tocarla. Tomó su vieja Barredora, y surcó el cielo sin dejar de pensar en cuánto tiempo había estado Harry maquinando todo aquello.

**000**

**00000**

**000**

Con la cesta de la compra abarrotada, Ginny se acercó a pagar. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos el monedero que le había dado su madre, y al abrirlo lo primero que vio fue una gran moneda de oro, de las que su madre no solía llevar encima. Un galeón. Al tomarlo entre los dedos para examinarlo, el metal se puso extrañamente caliente, y unas letras se destacaron en la circunferencia de la moneda.

"_Cuarto manzano por la izquierda, huerto de La Madriguera"_.

Aunque no había trozo de pergamino esta vez, Ginny no dudo que era un mensaje de Harry. Sabía muy bien al árbol que se refería, así que saldó la cuenta rápidamente y enfiló el camino de vuelta con el corazón acelerado.

Prácticamente sin bajarse de la escoba, Ginny dejó la cesta en la cocina y se precipitó hacia el huerto de la parte trasera de su casa. Bastante cargado como estaba el árbol, tuvo que girar a su alrededor para descubrir, colgado de una de las ramas, un sobre color manila. Demasiado excitada para darse cuenta de que ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela, trepó con agilidad hacia la copa del árbol, y se sentó a horcajadas en una gruesa rama, agarrándose fuertemente por las bruscas oscilaciones del árbol, y cuando se estabilizó, abrió el sobre. En esta ocasión encontró dos fragmentos de pergamino, y otro sobre más pequeño.

"_Esto es un regalo para la chica que arriesgó su vida por mantener viva la esperanza de derrotar a Voldemort, la mejor amiga de sus amigos, la alumna más aventajada del ED (con permiso de Neville),… para que siempre que lo desee pueda concertar citas con su patoso novio. Así que si no eres Ginny Weasley, ¡suéltalo!"._

Ese era el mensaje del galeón. Buscó la moneda y la hizo girar entre sus dedos. Se parecía en todo a los galeones que Hermione había encantado para el ED, pero parecía más nuevo. Uhm, Hermione debía saber algo acerca de esto… cada vez le quedaba más claro que toda su familia y amigos había colaborado en aquella conspiración con Harry, pero de momento no buscaría explicaciones. Disfrutaría el momento. Tomó el otro pergamino, y leyó.

"_Esto es un regalo para la niña que conocí un día en una estación de tren, y que aguardó hasta que el tarado de Harry Potter se dio cuenta de que existía, por si tal vez desea viajar en el mismo compartimento que él para el resto de su vida. Así que si no eres Ginny Weasley, ¡suéltalo!"._

Abrió con manos presurosas el sobre, y dos billetes del expreso de Hogwarts aparecieron. De inmediato, recordó el día que había conocido a Harry, a aquel niño flacucho y mal vestido al que no obstante su madre había ayudado con ternura mientras ella lo envidiaba en secreto porque iría al maravilloso colegio. Eso fue antes de saber que el niño era el mismo sobre el que ella había leído hasta dolerle los ojos, llegando a convertirlo en su héroe sin conocerlo. Después de conocerlo, y de que la salvara de Riddle, siguió siendo su héroe, y ahora él le confirmaba que quería que siguieran juntos hasta la última parada. Ya no pudo evitarlo más, y los ojos de Ginny se empañaron. Nunca Harry le había dicho nada tan bonito. O puede que sí, pero nunca le había dicho nada tan bonito que implicara una proyección de futuro. Quizá, solo quizá, era buena idea que ella y Harry mantuvieran una relación epistolar durante el curso. Si el muchacho era capaz de escribir a menudo cosas como esa, incluso podría llegar a enamorarse de él más de lo que ya estaba.

Con la sonrisa que llevaba puesta desde que se despertó, Ginny miró al frente, evitando con su parpadeo que las lágrimas llegaran a rodar. Entre estas y las hojas del manzano, vio al frente, cerca de la tapia del huerto, un lugar que le borró la risa y esta vez sí hizo brotar las lágrimas.

La tumba de Fred.

Aunque todos habían sabido lo doloroso que sería ver su tumba apenas salieran de la casa, a nadie se le ocurrió disuadir a Molly de su empecinamiento en enterrar a su hijo en el huerto, escenario de tantas de sus travesuras. Solo había cedido a la idea de Arthur de que la tumba fuera discreta, apenas una lápida que no sobresalía del suelo, junto a la tapia, para que ninguna señal ostentosa recordara la lacerante pérdida. Ginny no necesitaba ningun recordatorio para echar en falta a su hermano, al que tantas veces había imitado en sus locuras, y con quien tantas otras había polemizado, probando la afilada lengua que compartían.

Como en un sueño, momentáneamente olvidados los regalos de Harry, Ginny se deslizó al suelo y se acercó a la tumba. Había algo diferente en ella, un pequeño montón de piedrecitas sujetaba un pañuelo de tonos verdes y amarillos. Le parecía familiar, así que apartó las piedrecitas y lo tomó, notando que la vaporosa tela envolvía un pergamino rectangular, y los dos inevitables fragmentos. Así que Harry también había estado allí.

"_Este pañuelo es un regalo australiano para una chica que me ha regalado varias de las más maravillosas vacaciones que jamás he tenido. Espero que lo siga haciendo. Así que si no eres Ginny Weasley, ¡suéltalo!"._

Ginny esbozó una media sonrisa. Ahora recordaba el pañuelo, ella se lo había probado en una de las tiendas de artesanía que visitaron en Australia. Pensó que Harry se había aburrido yendo con ella de compras. Sin pensar, se anudó el pañuelo al cuello, sintiendo con satisfacción como rozaba con suavidad su piel.

Los otros dos pergaminos atrajeron más su atención.

"_Este no es un regalo, sino una devolución. Desde hace años, los más brillantes e indisciplinados alumnos de Hogwarts lo han usado diciendo "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Y sin embargo, muchos de ellos fueron lo bastante generosos como para darlo todo en pos de conseguir un mundo mejor. Así que yo juro solemnemente que mis intenciones sí son buenas contigo, y que no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú para que recibas lo que un día Fred y George me entregaron. Va de su parte."_

Los ojos de Ginny se arrasaron en lágrimas y su menudo cuerpo se dobló de dolor, aplastado por la pena y el recuerdo. Fred debía estar allí con ella, dándole en persona su regalo, abrazándola, tirándole de la trenza y burlándose de ella por la forma en que miraba a Harry. Pero no estaba, y ya nunca estaría. Se aferró al pergamino grande, y notó como lo humedecían las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Intentó sobreponerse, y sacó su varita. Pronunció en voz alta las palabras que figuraban en el mensaje de Harry y vio aparecer ante ella el mapa de Hogwarts, salpicado por apenas unos cuantos puntitos que bullían por sus corredores. Sobre uno de ellos leyó el nombre de McGonagall, en otro espacio detectó a la profesora Sprout. Intuitivamente, comprendió cuál era la magia de aquel objeto y las maravillas que sus hermanos gemelos, y luego Harry, habían podido hacer gracias a aquel objeto. Y, como un bálsamo para su dolor, comprendió que ella lo usaría en su último año en el colegio, dándole continuidad a lo que sus hermanos habían hecho antes de ella, y tal vez un día ella podría pasarle ese mapa a los hijos de George, y la vida seguiría.

-Siempre estarás con nosotros, Fred. Y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de hacerle la vida imposible a Filch. – Ginny intentó una mueca que apenas recordaba a sus radiantes sonrisas, pero la brisa agitó la hierba y las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor, y por un momento creyó ver una sombra de alguien que se movía sobre la lápida, y la confortó el pensar que no estaba sola, porque su hermano, allí donde estuviera, tampoco los olvidaría, la había escuchado y aceptado sus palabras.

**000**

**00000**

**000**

Para la hora de comer, todos los miembros de la familia Weasley retornaron a La Madriguera, y Ginny pensó que ya era hora de cantarles las cuarenta.

-Que sepáis que me parece muy mal que os hayáis aprovechado de mí. Os recuerdo que ya soy mayor de edad, y a partir de ahora puedo defenderme con mi varita de vuestras conspiraciones.-espetó la muchacha en cuanto estuvieron todos reunidos a la mesa.

Charlie y George se miraron con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato, mientras Ron y Hermione enrojecían visiblemente.

-Querida hermana, debes saber que Harry también trató de implicarme a mí en esta retorcida historia, pero yo me negué a participar en nada que pudiera causarte incomodidad.- aseguró Percy, exagerando la nota de su pomposa voz.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Percy. – Ginny a veces olvidaba ser menos hiriente con su hermano, porque desde que había vuelto a casa, el muchacho estaba procurando ser menos estirado. Pero a veces seguía sacándola de sus casillas.

-Pero vamos a ver, ¿te han gustado los regalos o no, hija? – inquirió Arthur Weasley.

-¡Claro que me han gustado! Pero no se tenía que haber molestado tanto, y además vosotros os habéis puesto de su parte, ocultándome cosas… ¡y Harry ni siquiera está aquí para dar la cara!

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que llegará para la hora de la merienda. Por cierto, que hay que acabar de sacar las sillas al jardín. ¿Me ayudarás, Ron?- preguntó Arthur.

-Yo tenía que ir a dar de comer a las gallinas. – rezongó el menor de sus hijos varones.

-Seguro que Ginny y Hermione pueden hacer eso por ti, cariño. Y mientras, yo acabaré la tarta, pero necesito el libro de recetas de la abuela Prewett que está en el desván. ¿Podrás traérmelo, Ginny? – preguntó con voz inocente Molly.

Ginny miró fijamente a su madre, y frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad pensaban que iba a seguir tragándose sus patéticos engaños?

-No creáis que me estáis engañando. Porque no lo conseguís en absoluto. – pero se levantó y se dirigió al desván, dispuesta a descubrir qué nuevo regalo sorpresa le había preparado su novio junto con su traidora familia. Subió el último tramo de escaleras a todo correr.

Por una vez, tuvo que rebuscar. Revisó de arriba abajo las estanterías del desván, encontrando en el proceso el libro de recetas de la abuela, pero nada aparecía ante ella como un posible regalo de Harry: ninguna envoltura, ningun pedazo de pergamino volando. Ejecutó un _accio_ sin resultado. Valoró la posibilidad de abrir todos los baúles que se acumulaban, polvorientos, en la habitación. Impaciente, dio un puntapié a uno, que ni se movió, y lo descartó. A punto estaba de pedir ayuda a su madre, cuando notó un calor en el bolsillo de su ligero pantalón de punto.

Era el galeón.

"_Segundo estante, tercer libro por la derecha"._

-Pero ¿qué demonios? – Ginny alucinaba. ¿Hasta qué punto Harry había previsto todas sus reacciones? Le parecía increíble que su familia le estuviera radiando toda su búsqueda para que él le mandara esa pista. Definitivamente, iba a ajustar cuentas con algunos de sus hermanos. Aunque eso sería luego. En ese momento, solo le interesaba el volumen de cuero azulado que ocupaba el lugar indicado por el galeón. Grabado a fuego en la tapa, aparecía un nombre. Su nombre. Ginevra Molly. Con los nombres más normalitos que tenían todos sus hermanos (bueno, menos Percy, pero a él le iba bien), sus padres habían tenido que ponerse historiados con ella. Le disgustaba notablemente su nombre, y el hecho de que su madre solo lo utilizara al completo cuando iba a reprenderla no ayudaba.

El libro pesaba bastante, pero para estar donde estaba, no tenía polvo. Su deterioro se debía al tiempo. Lo abrió con cuidado, y ¡al fin!, el pequeño pergamino apareció.

"_Este es un regalo para la que fue la niña más deseada del mundo, la luz de los ojos de sus padres, la consentida de sus hermanos (aunque lo disimulaban bien), y la más fotogénica de las estudiantes que nunca pasaron por Hogwarts. Espero que Molly no se arrepienta nunca de haber cedido este álbum para que el lerdo de Harry Potter te ayude a completarlo en los próximos años. Así que si no eres Ginny Weasley, ¡suéltalo!"._

Sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar, Ginny empezó a pasar páginas. Allí estaban las fotos de toda una vida. Su vida. Su madre, radiante, embarazada y rodeada de siete cabezas pelirrojas que la miraban con expresiones que iban desde el arrobamiento de su padre, a la circunspección de un pequeño Percy, o el desinterés de los gemelos, que tironeaban del pie de un bebé que debía ser Ron.

Luego, ella misma, recién nacida, y como su madre la trajo al mundo, alargando sus manitas hacia no sabía quién. Su primer cumpleaños. Llorando con una fuente de natillas chorreándole por la cabeza: recordaba esa primera vez en que había hecho magia accidental intentando alcanzar su postre favorito, a los cuatro años. Sonriendo excitada el día que recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Vestida con la túnica del colegio. En Egipto con todos sus hermanos el verano después de lo de Riddle.

Sonriendo en la biblioteca del colegio junto a Luna: esa foto, y varias de las que seguían, las había hecho Colin Creevey. En el baile de Navidad junto a Neville. Posando con todos los miembros del ED. Con el equipo de quidditch. En la boda de Bill. Y una foto en la que se tomaba la mano con Harry. Su única foto solos. Ambos sonreían a la cámara, ella de forma radiante, él guiñando porque el flash le molestaba a los ojos.

A partir de ahí había muchas hojas libres, pero algunas estaban rotuladas con la delgada e irregular letra que ya había reconocido en los pergaminos. Leyó títulos como "Campeona de la Copa", "Graduación de Hogwarts", "Primer trabajo",…

Ginny suspiró, y estrechó el álbum contra su pecho. Ahí estaba toda su vida, toda su familia, todos sus amigos. Esperaba que las mismas caras que, felices, aparecían en las fotos, siguieran repitiéndose una y otra vez en sus fotografías futuras. Sobre todo esperaba que un muchacho que siempre salía mal en las fotos porque la cámara lo deslumbraba lo acompañara hasta el final del libro.

Su ensoñación duró poco. A gritos, su madre le recordó a las pobres gallinas desatendidas, así que depositó el álbum junto al resto de regalos (rápidamente, contó once), que se iban acumulando sobre el manto amarillo de flores de su cuarto, para bajar corriendo a darle de comer a los animales.

Casi había olvidado que esa era otra parada en su ruta de búsqueda de los regalos, pero se le hizo evidente enseguida, al ver un nuevo paquete depositado sobre uno de los pesebres. Distraídamente, lanzó algo de grano a las gallinas, y se abalanzó sobre el regalo, rasgando el papel hasta que se reveló un despeluchado muñeco de un indefinible color tierra.

-¡Cinammon! – un gritito infantil recordó la manera en que Ginny había chillado cuando recibió aquel peluche, un día de Navidad de hacía casi quince años. (Por Merlín, ya hacía quince años de eso… será verdad que me estoy haciendo mayor, se asombró Ginny). Era su pony. Su compañero de sueños y berrinches. ¡Pero si se había perdido en Egipto! ¿Cómo era posible…?

El consabido pergamino estaba allí para explicar la situación.

"_Este es un regalo que permaneció oculto durante años, como el amor de una niña permaneció oculto hasta que llegó su momento. Percy lo devolvió a la luz desde las profundidades de su baúl, para que el celoso de Harry Potter le tenga envidia por todas las veces que lo abrazaste contra tu pecho. Así que si no eres Ginny Weasley, ¡suéltalo!"._

Una risa alucinada deslumbraba en el rostro de la pelirroja. ¿Cómo que Percy tenía su caballito? Ya lo interrogaría, ¡pues no había llorado poco al creer que se había perdido!

-Así que tienes envidia de un peluche, Harry. ¡Ya te daré tu buena ración de cosquillas para que no te pongas celoso! – las gallinas expresaron su aprobación saltando de sus nidos y poniéndose a cloquear ruidosamente.

Todavía con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ginny volvió a la casa. Y no quedaba mucho para la hora de la merienda, cuando debían llegar los pocos invitados,… y Harry.

**000**

**00000**

**000**

La primera en aparecerse fue Luna, que sonrió cariñosamente a Ginny antes de asegurar que La Madriguera merecía ser protegida como un espacio natural de interés por la abundancia de diversos tipos de gnomos en el jardín, lo cual no hizo ninguna gracia a Molly Weasley. Riendo, su hija se llevó a su rubia amiga hacia el estanque de las ranas. Allí le explicó lo de los regalos de Harry.

-Me pareció una idea muy dulce que quisiera regalarte ranas de chocolate, así que le di permiso para utilizar mi dibujo.- anunció con su habitual sencillez Luna.

-Eres una traidora, Luna Lovegood. Ya sabía yo que el dibujo del cromo me sonaba. ¡Lo hiciste tú!

-En realidad, yo le dije que le pidiera el favor a Dean Thomas, que dibuja mucho mejor. Pero Harry prefirió mi trabajo.

Ginny podía imaginarse muy bien por qué Harry no quería pedirle ese favor a Dean. Se sonrió, coqueta, y se mordió los labios impaciente. Ojalá no se tardara mucho.

Volvieron a La Madriguera para ayudar a Molly a sacar la comida al jardín. Rápidamente, Ginny se escabulló hacia su habitación para arreglarse antes de que el resto de los escasos invitados, y sobre todo Harry, se aparecieran. Se cambió la camiseta y los livianos pantalones por un vestido en tonos azules, y en un arrebato de coquetería, abrió el pequeño joyero de nácar que su hermano Bill le había fabricado con conchas de la playa donde vivía, pensando en ponerse algun adorno en el pelo. Pero lo primero que apareció en el cofrecito fue un nuevo trozo de pergamino.

"_Este es un regalo rojo para una chica pelirroja que pertenece a la casa roja, y que consigue hacerme enrojecer con solo mirarme. Te llevo dentro de mí como la sangre roja corre por mis venas. Así que si no eres Ginny Weasley, ¡suéltalo!"._

Ginny abrió una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo y extrajo de ella un par de pendientes de coral. Tenían forma de lágrima y un tono rojizo bastante similar al de su pelo. Se los colocó sin dudarlo y al mirarse en el espejo, suspiró. No podía aguantar más sin decirle a Harry lo emocionada que estaba por todos los detalles que él le había dedicado en ese día.

-Harry, ¿dónde estás? – la amarga queja se mezcló con el ansia en su voz - ¡Necesito verte ya!

-Pues aquí estoy.

**000**

**00000**

**000**

Una persona débil del corazón hubiera muerto en ese mismo instante. Ginny tenía un corazón sano, pero también estuvo a punto del colapso cuando escuchó esas palabras y vio reflejándose en el espejo, a la persona que las había pronunciado.

Harry.

Ginny gritó, y después siguió un silencio en el que casi podía oírse el bombeo acelerado de su corazón. La chica se agarró con fuerza a la cómoda porque notó que las piernas se le aflojaban, y por fin la escena volvió a ponerse en marcha después de unos segundos congelada.

-¡Harry! ¿Pero qué… pero cómo?

-Felicidades, Ginny. – Harry se le acercó, y Ginny se dio la vuelta, sin poderse creer aun que el chico al que había estado extrañando todo el día se había materializado de golpe en su cuarto. Sin dominar aun sus pensamientos, le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo y detectó que le faltaba un brazo. ¡No puede faltarle un brazo!, gritó su voz interior, que se parecía sospechosamente a la de Ron. No, a menos, que tenga la capa de invisibilidad sobre él, contestó la lógica aplastante de Hermione. ¿La capa?

-Llevas en La Madriguera todo el día… – Ginny empezó a atar cabos lentamente, manteniendo la distancia con Harry -… escondido con la capa puesta… estabas en el desayuno entre Ron y Hermione… y en el desván me mandaste el mensaje con el galeón porque yo no encontraba el álbum…

-Y me subí al manzano contigo, y luego te seguí a la tumba, y al gallinero… - confirmó Harry, sonriendo. La cara de Ginny era un poema, oscilando entre el estupor y una creciente furia que acabó desbordándose.

-¡Me has tenido todo el día engañada! – la varita salió a relucir, y antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, el hechizo mocomurciélago lo convirtió en una penosa imitación de ser humano. - ¡Yo pensando en que lo estarías pasando mal en Azkaban, y tú riéndote de mí, llevándome de un sitio a otro con el jueguecito de los regalos! ¡Eres idiota, Harry Potter! ¡Idiota!

Y salió como un torbellino de la habitación, tropezándose en el umbral con unos asustados Ron y Hermione que habían acudido ante los gritos.

**000**

**00000**

**000**

Al cabo de una hora, los ánimos se habían apaciguado en La Madriguera. Harry, que había sobrevivido a cuatro duelos con Voldemort, necesitó de ese tiempo y de toda la habilidad de Hermione para recuperarse del hechizo con que su novia lo había atacado; y Ginny precisó ese rato para poner el asunto en perspectiva, con la ayuda de Luna, y lamentar su furiosa reacción. Finalmente, la llamada a partir el pastel sirvió para reunir de nuevo a todos los presentes.

Arthur dedicó unas sentidas palabras a su hija en su mayoría de edad, Molly y Andrómeda Tonks vertieron algunas lágrimas, y Hagrid provocó las risas de todos al preguntar si es que en esa casa no se comía. Ginny agradeció los regalos de sus padres, y para su sorpresa, fue Percy el que sacó a relucir el tema.

-¿No te han gustado los regalos de Harry? Todos hemos colaborado.

Ginny miró a Harry, que se había escondido detrás de Charlie y George, y no le había dirigido la palabra aún. La muchacha suspiró. Su reacción había sido exagerada, y ciertamente, Harry le había preparado la mejor sorpresa de su vida. Su voz volvía a tener la cadencia habitual al contestar:

-Me ha encantado, Percy. De verdad.

-Todos hemos colaborado.

-Ya veo, sí… ¿por qué tenías tú mi pony de peluche?

-Me lo le llevé a Hogwarts en tu segundo año, por si seguías teniendo pesadillas. – confesó Percy- Como no fue así, lo olvidé en el baúl, y allí se quedó durante años.

-De hecho, Ginny – Bill intervino, conciliador- todos hemos colaborado, pero todavía no te han entregado los regalos más importantes, ¿verdad Harry?

Harry tragó saliva y miró directamente a los ojos de Ginny.

-No. ¿Quieres que te los dé, Ginny? – había una nota de duda en su voz, de inseguridad, de incredulidad. No podía creer que hubiera estropeado lo suyo con Ginny. ¿Otra persona amada que desaparecía de su vida?

-Sí. – rotunda y segura, Ginny provocó que la respiración de Harry se tranquilizara. – Quiero todo lo que quieras darme, Harry.

-Pues sígueme.

**000**

**00000**

**000**

Cogidos de la mano, tardaron pocos minutos en llegar al lindero del bosque. La luz del sol declinaba, así que Harry conjuró una antorcha y la encajó sobre una rama, ante de colocarse frente a Ginny.

-Lamento haberte contado esa pequeña mentira, Ginny, pero quería hacer que tu cumpleaños fuera especial, y como no sabía qué regalarte…

-No tienes que darme nada, Harry. – Ginny acarició con dulzura su mandíbula, y se abrazó al chico.- Me enfadé porque no ibas a estar conmigo este día… Solo te quiero a ti. ¿Es mucho pedir?

-No, no es mucho. Pero es que a mí ya me tienes- "Si Ron me escucha decir esto, se parte", no pudo evitar pensar Harry. - Y el año pasado tu regalo fue tan especial, que no sabía cómo estar a la altura. Solo por eso preparé todo este lío. ¿Ya no estás enfadada, verdad?

-No, no lo estoy. – Ginny lo miró, divertida.- Aunque tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Mi madre sabe que te has metido en mi cuarto, bajo la capa invisible, mientras yo dormía, o me cambiaba de ropa? – la sonrisa pícara de Ginny no hizo sino aumentar el calor que de repente trepó por el cuello de Harry, instalándose en sus mejillas.

-Eh… Molly no sabe… todos los detalles, no. – acertó a decir, antes de que Ginny estallara en carcajadas.

-Muchas gracias, Harry. Me ha encantado lo que has hecho. Aunque creo que me has engañado en otra cosa… me dijiste que iban a ser diecisiete regalos, y solo he recibido trece.

Harry se relajó y, con una media sonrisa, buscó algo en su bolsillo.

-Los últimos regalos no llevan notita. La dedicatoria te la voy a hacer en persona. Toma.

Ginny recibió en la palma de su mano una pesada llave dorada. Arqueó las cejas en señal de interrogación.

-Esta es una llave del apartamento que George, Ron y yo vamos a ocupar en el Callejón Diagon. Lo hemos hablado estos últimos días, y hemos decidido compartir vivienda. Ron quiere ahorrar, yo no quiero quedarme solo en Grimmauld Place, y George necesita compañía. Y yo quiero que tú consideres que ese lugar es también tu casa, y que vengas cuando quieras… o cuando puedas. Es la llave de mi casa, de mi corazón y de mi vida.

Ginny apretó los labios, conteniendo la sonrisa de felicidad para también evitar las lágrimas. Esperaba de corazón que su último año en el colegio pasara muy rápido.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Harry hizo un floreo con la varita y una suave melodía empezó a salir desde detrás de ellos.

-Tu decimoquinto regalo proviene del mundo muggle. Un pajarito me dijo que estabas un poco triste porque el idiota de tu novio nunca te ha dicho claramente todo lo que significas para él. Así que, como puede que nunca pueda decírtelo con exactitud, porque me faltan las palabras, he decidido usar las de otros, y te lo diré con música.

_Tantas son las vueltas_

_que mi mundo dio..._

_y ¡nada que guardar!_

_Como iba a imaginar_

_que eras tú_

_que eras tú…_

_No eres ni tan grande_

_ni tan especial_

_apareces natural_

_eras tú_

_eras tú…_

_No importa el tiempo_

_que he gastado en llegar…_

_Si esto es un sueño_

_Apúrame hasta el final_

_Tú eres tierra_

_yo soy agua _

_con que te has de regar…_

_Eras tú_

_Eras tú…_

_Eres tú**_

Los versos flotaban en el aire cálido de la noche, y Ginny sintió que estaban escritos expresamente para ellos. Sin planearlo, ella y Harry empezaron a mecerse al compás de la melodía, y se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había bailado con Harry. Y de que no lo hacían tan mal.

-Es una canción muggle. Y creo que es perfecta para nosotros, porque cuando la escucho, veo tu cara. Eres tú, Ginny. La única chica que amo.

¿Para qué intentar hablar? Ginny se limitó a asentir y a apoyar su mejilla en el hombro de Harry, mientras se dejaba transportar por la suave música de violín.

-Una lechuza me contó… - continuó Harry, que estaba disfrutando al máximo del lento proceso de confesarle a Ginny cuán importante era para él- que tienes miedo de que en el futuro algo nos separe.

Ginny se tensó al escuchar esas palabras.

-Esa lechuza… ¿no se llamará Hermione, por casualidad? –intentó sonar divertida, pero Harry notó la tirantez en la pelirroja.

-Sí... Ginny, nadie sabe lo que la vida le puede traer, yo solo puedo asegurarte que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que estés en mi vida para siempre. Y por eso, más que un regalo, quiero hacerte una petición.- Harry dejó de bailar, y tomó ambas manos de Ginny, cuyo corazón saltaba desbocado. ¿Qué clase de petición?

-Es una petición muy difícil, que implica un compromiso muy grande. No tienes que decirme que sí, pero yo quiero pedírtelo para que no dudes de que te quiero en mi vida…

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry? – de pronto, Ginny se sintió alarmada por el cariz que tomaba la conversación, y por lo serio que se había puesto el muchacho. ¿No estaría pensado en pedirle… matrimonio? ¡Por Merlín, pero si ella todavía iba al colegio! Ellos ni siquiera habían…

Harry tuvo una intuición explosiva, y se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba Ginny. Él mismo se asustó de la idea, aunque… quizá algún día no muy lejano.

-No, no es eso, Ginny. Todavía no, no tenemos prisa. Lo que quiero decirte es que cuento contigo para todo, y si tú quisieras ayudarme a construirnos un futuro, me harías un gran honor, y un gran favor, aceptando ser la madrina de Teddy.

Ginny tardó unos segundo en entender de lo que Harry le estaba hablando. ¿La madrina de Teddy?

-Sé que asusta un poco, pero lo he hablado con Andrómeda, y ella cree que a Tonks le hubiera gustado, ella le habló mucho de ti, y como yo voy a ser el padrino, tal vez podrías… ayudarme. ¡Yo no sé nada de niños!

La madrina del hijo de Tonks y del profesor Lupin. Por Merlín. Ginny inspiró profundamente y miró el rostro azorado de Harry. Su Harry, que además de ser suyo, era El niño que vivió, y El Elegido, y el vencedor de Voldemort, y el padrino de un bebé huérfano al que, con seguridad, amaría intensamente. Y como no iba a dejar de ser todas esas cosas para ser solo "su" Harry, más le valía espabilar. Y estar junto a él en todas esas nuevas pruebas que la vida le pusiera por delante.

-Por supuesto, Harry. Me encantará ser la madrina de Teddy. – respondió con seguridad la muchacha, notando como la sonrisa de su novio inundaba toda su expresión. - Y tú vas a ser un padrino ("y un padre, algun día", añadió mentalmente) maravilloso.

-¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad Ginny? ¿Que te amo? Aunque no te lo diga todos los días. – Harry la enlazó por la cintura, y volvió a mecerse al compás de la música, que seguía sonando.

-Lo sé, Harry. No me lo dices, pero me lo demuestras. Y hoy me has hecho el mejor regalo que podía imaginar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál te ha gustado más? No me has dicho nada de la Saeta de Fuego…

-Tonto… Tú eres mi mejor regalo.

-Si llego a saberlo, no me complico tanto… solo te hubiera dado uno.

-¿Solo uno?

-Claro, falta el último.

-Hace rato que perdí la cuenta.

-Pues yo no. Llevo todo el día queriendo darte el último regalo. No es muy original, lo sé…

-¿No es original? Mira que el listón está muy alto, no vayas a decepcionarme al final.

-Creo que te gustará, aunque es un regalo usado.

-¿Usado?

-Sí. Me lo dieron a mí el año pasado, y prometí devolverlo. Así que aquí está.

Y Harry besó a Ginny, y cuando, mucho después, ambos recuperaron el uso de sus facultades mentales, estuvieron de acuerdo en que ese era el mejor regalo… porque era un regalo que se podía repetir.

**000**

**00000**

**000**

Y se acabó lo que se daba. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo (aunque por un error del PC perdí el capítulo casi terminado, y la reescritura me ha costado lo suyo, y me ha dejado con la sensación de que el original era mejor, pero en fin).

Este fic nació como una reflexión sobre los regalos que Harry fue recibiendo a lo largo de los años y que le ayudaron en sus aventuras. Osea, que debía haberme quedado en el primer capítulo. Pero una vez planteada la cuestión del regalo, pues ¡qué demonios!, había que atreverse a hacer algo más largo, y ahí ha ido mi primer Harry-Ginny. Pero tal vez algunos crean que me debía haber quedado en el principio, por aquello de que lo bueno, si breve... puede ser.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, iré contestando, aunque muy poquitos se animaron a hacer sugerencia sobre el regalo, así que ahora no se me quejen si no les gustó, ¿eh?

*El texto del cromo al que me refiero lo pueden encontrar en el siguiente enlace.

.net/s/5817134/1/EL_CROMO_DE_GINNY_EN_LAS_RANAS_DE_CHOCOLATE

Es un fic original de GrangerWeasley, traductora también de la fabulosa historia "Hermione Granger y las Reliquias de la Muerte", y sus precuelas. Merece la pena pasarse por el perfil de esta gran mujer.

**Los versos son parte de la canción "Eres tú", de JL. JIménez, JA. Laina y Luz Casal, que al cantarla con su maravillosa voz y presencia siempre consigue ponerme los vellos de punta y el corazón tiernito. ¡Ánimo, Luz!


End file.
